


Skip

by whenyouheldtheknife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Scratch, Red Romance, Romance, actually well, and I'm sorry, it's basically very confusing, no that would be spoilers nvm man, not all pairings listed will be requited loves/friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hadn't really noticed it before - all these odd things that were happening around you - but they didn't make any sense. It was much easier to ignore them and try to live life around them.<br/>Maybe they would go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. john: humble beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i have no rights to start a new multichapter thing i'm so sorry  
> 2) this is gonna switch pov a lot but i'll put in the chapter whose pov it switches to for your benefit okay  
> 3) yeah basically i wanted to write this and i may or may not have nearly seven chapters written up in my notebook.......

“Dude, wake the fuck up or we’re gonna miss assembly and Rose’ll hex us or do whatever it is flighty witchy broads do.” 

You rolled over in your bed, the covers tangled around your legs. You groaned and stretched, frowning; you hadn’t had a restful night’s sleep at all. Dave had kept his light on most of the night and you hadn’t dreamed at all, but you still somehow managed to wake up with an unhappy feeling in the pit of your stomach. “Yeah, okay,” you said, groping around on your nightstand for your glasses, which you jammed onto your face once you found them. The world swam into focus before your sleep-filled eyes and you blinked, looking over at Dave, who was sitting on his bed and combing his hair. “For someone who’s too cool to care what other people think of him, you sure spend an awful lot of time on your hair,” you commented with a grin, sitting up and pushing yourself off of your bed. You stood, stripped out of your pajamas, and put on clean clothes. 

Dave made a sort of grunting noise and continued combing. “All irony aside, I gotta look nice for my girlfriend.” 

You rolled your eyes and shook your had at Dave, running your hands through your own hair. Dave was currently dating one of your best friends and it skeeved you out sometimes, when you actually thought about it. You’d been friends with Dave for years – since you were thirteen – and you’d known Jade for just as long. It was weird to think of them as a couple instead of as your two separate friends. “Yeah, okay,” you finally replied, rolling your eyes. “Aren’t we going to be late if we don’t go soon?” 

Dave shook his head to purposely muss up his hair in that weird way he had and stood up from his bed. “Exactly ten minutes to get there. We’re good.” 

You glanced at your watch – a going-away gift from your dad – and noticed, with some surprise, that Dave was correct, down to the second. You’d never really noticed before that Dave was creepily accurate with time, but some sort of memory was stirring in the back of your head, as if this was just a part of who Dave was supposed to be. 

But that didn’t make any sense, so you chose to ignore it. 

\- - -

The auditorium was loud and crammed full of noisy freshmen like you and Dave, but the heat and noise weren’t on your mind: you were too busy admiring the auditorium itself. As a music performance major, you were thrilled that you would someday get to play in here. The acoustics were great, if the way sound was currently bouncing off the walls was anything to go by, and there were over a thousand seats. 

“John! Dave!!” you heard, and that was your only warning before you were almost barreled over by Jade. 

“Hi Jade!” you exclaimed, laughing as your excitable friend hugged you hard. 

“Hi, John!” she replied, a wide, goofy grin on her face. Her green eyes were lit up with excitement behind her glasses when they landed on Dave. 

“Hey, don’t I get a hug?” he asked, and Jade laughed again, letting go of you to turn to Dave. He wrapped Jade up in a hug, lifted her off of the floor, and swung her around, making her nearly shriek with glee as she clung to him. You rolled your eyes at the public display of affection and turned around, coming face to face with your other friend, Rose. 

“Hi, Rose,” you greeted her, smiling. Rose looked as pristine as ever – not a blond hair sticking out, all held in place by her black headband. 

She returned your smile with a small one of her own. “Good morning, John,” she answered. “Did you and Dave find seats yet?” 

You shook your head. “No, we wanted to find you guys first. But we should find somewhere to sit, yeah.” You glanced around and saw, a few rows away, that there were some free seats in the row in front of a ginger kind who looked like he was arguing with his friend, who had some weird hair of his own going on. Half of it was blond and the other half was black; it was certainly an interesting look. “Let’s go sit up there!” you suggested, feeling almost compelled to sit near him. There was something familiar about the shouting ginger and you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. 

The ginger kid was loudly cursing at his friend by the time you got up there with your own friends in tow. Interrupting the string of obscenities coming from his mouth (“you feculent shithole, I bet you dick around in your own filth every morning like a fucking slimy wriggler”), you leaned over his friend (who looked uninterested in what the ginger was saying) and asked, “Are the seats in front of you taken?” with your politest smile. 

He looked up, a scowl firmly in place on his mouth, and then the angry look quickly slipped off of his face. You thought, for a second, that he recognized you, too. 

“Uh… no,” he said after a minute. Behind you, Dave snickered and Jade hit him on the arm, whispering at him to be nice. The scowl came back on the kid’s face and he quickly turned away from you. 

Nonplussed, you thanked him anyway and sat in the row in front of him and his friend, ending up directly in front of him. 

Rose, who had taken the seat next to you, leaned over and whispered into your ear, “John, why don’t you ask that boy for his name?” 

“What? Why?” you whispered back, but Rose merely smiled at you and then turned to engage Jade in conversation. 

Well, you had nothing to lose, right? It wasn’t like you knew him, even though you sort of felt like you did. How could you know someone you didn’t remember meeting, anyway? 

You turned around in your seat and saw the guy staring at you. “Uh.” You paused, then realized that your face was warm. You were blushing. Damn it, why were you blushing? “Uh, I didn’t catch your name,” you said, and then you remembered to smile. “I’m John, John Egbert.” 

Slowly, the guy returned your smile, though it was almost shy, as if he wasn’t sure if he could smile. “Karkat Vantas.” 

There was an awkward pause, and then Karkat (that name struck you as familiar too, but you tried to ignore it; that was too weird to think about) abruptly said, “We should get coffee together after this.” 

You blinked, surprised. Did… Did a guy you just met ask you out on a date? That same annoying wriggle of memory flopped around inside your stomach again and you felt even more strongly about knowing Karkat than ever before. But you ignored it again. You would remember a weird name like his, wouldn’t you? 

“Or not, you know, whatever the fuck works for you, isn’t any shit off my back,” Karkat added, and you realized that you forgot to answer him. 

“No! I mean… yes. We should get a coffee after this, Karkat.” You grinned and were about to add more when the dean called for attention and everyone promptly shut up. 

Your turned back around and saw Dave give you a thumbs-up from his seat and grinned happily, returning the gesture. 

This was going to be a good year. 


	2. eridan: (don't) fuck that guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You glanced down at her and felt your heart flutter in your chest. God, she was so pretty, even when she was worrying the bottom of her pink-painted lips with her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) i haven't ever written eridan before i'm so sorry  
> 2) *coughs* i may ship erisolfef in like a complicated manner by the end of all of this  
> 2a) on alternia it'd be normal but on earth it's like, what  
> 3) i had something else to say but i forgot what it was unu

When assembly let out you were glad to be free of that god-awful hall; it was too noisy and you felt like a fish out of water among all the other chatting freshmen. Besides, the assembly was only the usual reminders about not using your car unless you had a special permit (which you did), not missing class without a good reason, et cetera, et cetera. It was basically a bunch of boring stuff that your older brother had already told you about. 

“Eridan! Where’s the medical building?” your best friend, Feferi, asked. You glanced down at her and felt your heart flutter in your chest. God, she was so pretty, even when she was worrying the bottom of her pink-painted lips with her teeth. 

“Fef, you’re gonna get lipstick on your teeth,” you admonished. “It’s way the fuck over by the dinin’ hall.” You pointed in that general direction, which happened to be the same way that you were going, now that you thought about it. Well, good. You wanted to spend the extra time with Fef, anyway. 

Feferi pouted at you and brought her hand up to her mouth, biting at the skin around her thumb nail (also painted pink) instead. “Can you walk me to my building?” she asked, glancing sideways and up at you, her hazel eyes large behind her round-framed glasses. 

Like you could say no to Feferi Peixes. “Sure,” you agreed after a minute, deciding that if you waited some time before answering that it would somehow make you seem less pathetically in love with her. You knew that you were hopelessly in love with Fef, but she didn’t have to know that. 

Your relationship with her was… a little complicated, to say the least. Well, from your perspective, it was. 

You’d been friends with Fef for a really long time; her mom and your dad worked together on business-related ventures; your dad was never home because of it, but her mom was always working from home so that she could take care of Fef and her older sister, Meenah. So you’d been over at the Peixes household a lot, what with your dad constantly out of the house and your older brother being a douche who had parties every other night. There was really nowhere else for you to go and it wasn’t like you were going to complain about the Peixes household. Fef’s mom was kind of strict, but she did care about her girls and took care of you, too, so you were pretty okay with all of that. 

The complicated part happened when you and Fef were about twelve or thirteen, because then you’d realized you had a major crush on her. And you, being naïve as all hell, told her about it, but she didn’t really like you back. So you resolved to get over her and be her best friend instead, which she was all for, because she’d grown up with you and all. 

But now, almost six years later, you were still head-over-fuckin’-heels for Feferi. 

“What’ve ya got first?” you asked, trying to get your mind off of that whole situation. You really hated how it just cropped up in your head like that sometimes. 

Feferi shrugged. “I think it’s just a basic first-aid course. I already know all of that, but the school wanted me to take it again anyway.” She smiled up at you, tucking a stray black curl behind her ear. “What about you, Eridan?” 

“Chem one-oh-two,” you answered immediately. You had memorized your schedule the night before and then set about charting the quickest routes to all of your classes, figuring out the best points of the day for interacting with Fef. You didn’t know her schedule, but you knew that most of her classes were in the medicine and science complex, same as yours. 

“Oh! Eridan, I think this is my building, it says “medical center” on it,” Feferi said, pointing at the tall brownstone building you were walking by. 

You glanced up at it and nodded. “Yep. So I’ll see ya around two for lunch?” 

Feferi nodded and grinned. “Of course!” She stopped walking and leaned over to hug you, hard, before running off into the building. 

You could only stand there for a minute, your heart now beating out a hard rhythm and your hope levels through the roof, just because of a simple hug. 

…Damn, you had it bad. 

\- - -

Class was packed when you got there and the only seat open was next to some sullen-looking kid who looked like only half of his head had fallen asleep in a vat of bleach: half his hair was super blond and the other half was blacker than Fef’s. Submitting to your fate, you slid into the seat next to him and put your notebook on the desk, then leaned back in your chair. Hopefully the professor would show up before this weirdo tried to talk to you. 

“Excuse me,” the guy said, and you were going to lose it before class even started. Not to mention that he had a bit of a lisp and you didn’t want to deal with that weird noise all of his “s” sounds made. “Do you mind?” 

You glanced at him from the corner of your eye and straightened up, adjusting your glasses on the bridge of your nose before turning in your chair to face him. “Do I mind what.” You stuttered a little over your “w”, but hopefully the guy wouldn’t say anything. It’s not like he was in any place to point that out; he had a fuckin’ lisp. 

He raised an eyebrow at you and only now did you notice that one brow was blond and the other was black. The fuck was wrong with this guy? “You just sat your ass down like your name was written on the chair, like you felt entitled to the damn spot.” 

The actual fuck? “I don’t wanna sit next to some freak with a lisp and bipolar hair but there ain’t any other seats,” you explained, not sure why this guy was getting that simple fact. You hadn’t had any intentions of talking to him, but he’d started it and you were going to finish it. 

He stared at you for a moment, his expression unreadable, and you wondered for that moment if you’d sat down next to a psycho. 

“What’s your name?” he asked abruptly. 

Taken aback, you automatically answered, “Eridan.” And then silently cursed yourself, because what if he found you later? 

“Okay, Ed. I’m Sollux.” He turned to face the front of the class, ending the conversation that you had wanted to end, and the professor walked in as if on some cue. 

Nonplussed, you felt a strange respect for the guy – Sollux, Sol sounded better – that was sitting next to you. Almost angry at yourself for feeling this respect, you tried to push away the feeling that was nagging at you in the back of your head that you’d maybe met this guy before, because you’d remember a freak like him. 

Between your feelings for Fef and your confusion about this guy, it was going to be a long year. 


	3. Rose: Coffeeshop Romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually you were unfriendly towards strangers on principle: you liked your solitude and anyone who dared to disturb it clearly needed to learn a thing or two about leaving others alone. But this person, who probably went to the same university that you did, didn’t understand that. And she had easily deflected your nasty tone with an intriguing comment of her own. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, she interested you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) how do write rose  
> 2) i made her room messy because in canon her room is messy and apparently people on tumblr noticed that? idk man i think that creative people are just messy on principle.  
> 2a) i'm totally not just saying that because it's the case with me.  
> 3) her chapter stars off a little more serious and more relating to plot-things because i think that rose would be one of the people who becomes aware of what's going on a little more quickly than the others, so i hope you don't mind that uvu

After John, Dave, Jade, and the strangely-named ginger kid left the auditorium together, you were left to your own devices. Frankly, you preferred being left alone: you found that your thoughts flowed more freely if you were unhindered by the presence of others. Being alone allowed you to figure out your plans for the day before the time came to exact them. You had an uncanny knack for choosing the right paths to take in every situation; Dave often joked with you about that very knack and claimed that you could see the future. You thought that that was preposterous – everyone knew that Harley was the one with the strange psychic abilities. 

All kidding aside, though, you really were quite gifted in the manner of choosing the correct path. Sometimes it felt as though you could see the various choices ahead of you, as if illuminated by a divine light. You also felt that you didn’t have all that much control over what you chose, either: you felt compelled to make certain decisions, even when you tried to turn your ability off. 

For example, you had managed to acquire a single dorm instead of being forced to room in a double. You fared much better alone and it had only taken your natural charm and wit to persuade Dean Scratch to grant you your request, despite the fact that you didn’t have any medical conditions requiring you to room alone. 

(After that meeting you had felt the need to shower extensively; something about the man made your insides squirm and that was an uncommon feeling for someone such as you, who studied the occult for sheer pleasure. But you could speak more on that later.) 

You finished the walk back to your building and swiped your access card through the slot, then went up the stairs and to your room, which was the first door on the right side of the second floor. You swiped your card again, opened the door, then quickly shut it behind you. 

Your room was already a mess and you’d only been living in it for a few days. Your various knitting projects were strewn haphazardly about the floor and your bed covers were rumpled and unmade. The mess didn’t particularly bother you, but it would be much better for you if your fellow hall-mates didn’t have to see how disorganized you were. 

You scanned your room, looking for your going-out satchel, and found it hanging from the bedpost where you’d left it that morning. You hefted it up and over your shoulder, the wide strap resting comfortably on your skin. Checking inside, you made sure that everything you needed was present: your knitting needles, yarn, notebooks, laptop, and grimoire. You never left where you were rooming without them, and for good cause: as a writer, inspiration could strike you at any time. And if it wasn’t striking you, well, you had entertainment. 

Satisfied with the contents of your bag, you closed the flap and left your dorm and your hall, going back onto campus for a quick jaunt to the Starbucks that was conveniently placed within walking distance of where you roomed. 

\- - -

You opened the door to the coffee joint and breathed in deeply, a smiling slightly as the aroma of freshly-brewed coffee and burning vanilla incense hit you. You walked up to the counter and waited in line behind a few other college students, scanning the menu. You weren’t a huge fan of coffee, really, but Starbucks sold teas and other beverages that you had acquired a taste for over the years. 

Stepping up when the people in front of you had finished ordering, you smiled politely and asked, “Could I have a tall hot chocolate, please?” The haggard-looking barista nodded and you paid, then moved over to wait for your drink. 

“I would like a tall hot chocolate as well,” the person behind you ordered, and you had to admit that your interest was peaked slightly at the fact that someone had ordered the same non-caffeinated drink that you did. You glanced over and saw a young woman, probably around your age or a little order, standing by the counter and waiting patiently for her change from the barista. She turned her head and looked at you, then smiled, causing you to blush slightly. You turned your head and fixed your eyes resolutely on the employee making your drink, determined not to look the young woman’s way again. 

Unfortunately for you, she had moved over to stand next to you. Without looking at her, you commented, “There’s a space nearer to the counter that is out of my personal space.” Then you cut a sideways glance at her, gauging her reaction: you had made your words a little cold on purpose, to see if your tone deterred her. 

Somehow, it hadn’t. The young woman returned the same cutting glance and then smiled demurely. “I’m aware,” she replied, and suddenly you felt a little warm. 

A few moments passed in silence between the two of you (mostly because you were unsure of what to say; this had never happened to you before. Usually you were unfriendly towards strangers on principle: you liked your solitude and anyone who dared to disturb it clearly needed to learn a thing or two about leaving others alone. But this person, who probably went to the same university that you did, didn’t understand that. And she had easily deflected your nasty tone with an intriguing comment of her own. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, she interested you.) 

“Two tall hot chocolates,” the barista who had been making your drinks announced, and you and the other girl stepped forward at the same time. Your fingers brushed hers when you reached for your drink and you had to mentally step back for a moment and remind yourself to breathe. 

Before you could help yourself, you asked, “I don’t suppose you’re meeting anyone?” 

She smiled again, a little wider this time, and replied, “No. Are you?” 

You shook your head. “I would invite you to sit with me, but I don’t dine with strangers.” You flashed a small, cheeky smile before swallowing it up with a tilt of your head that made the expression look more polite than challenging. 

She took the hint. “My name is Kanaya. And you are?” 

“Rose.” 

Kanaya smiled again and, with her eyes looking straight into yours, said, “It’s a pleasure to meet someone who looks as lovely as their name sounds.” 

Flustered, it took you a full minute to respond. You were highly unused to such compliments – flattery, yes, you had won the gold medal in flattery and were an expert in making others feel more important than they actually were, when you were given the chance. (To be honest, though, you spent much more time cutting them down to size than you did building them up.) To hear them flashed back at you, and in such a sincere manner, made your heart jump a little. 

“Well,” you finally said, regaining your composure before Kanaya’s smile turned into a chuckle, “shall we sit?” 


	4. Vriska: 8usiness as usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren’t attracted to people with weird coping mechanisms. Like you said, Terezi’s apparent use of her nose as a replacement for her sight was totally pathetic. Not cute. Not at all. Who ever said that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) wow i really meant to upd8 this a WHILE ago i am so sorry please accept these cookies as my apology unu  
> 2) i reread the outsiders twice and that was a bad idea help me i can't stop crying about every character in the book  
> 3) vriska definitely has some feelings for terezi that she won't talk about  
> 3a) you didn't hear that from me okay guys  
> 4) karkat's chapter will be next uwu  
> 5) i have a [tumblr](http://itswindytime.tumblr.com) if you're interested UvU  
> 6) okay i hope everyone has a good day and i love you all!!!

You woke up to the sound of your best friend (and roommate) singing in the shower. Loudly. You stretched, arching your body slowly, and sat up without any difficulty. You blinked, trying to get the world to focus before realizing that you couldn’t do that without your glasses on. You rolled out of bed and reached for your glasses first with your right arm, then with your left arm, more successful with the second arm than the first. 

The shower stopped running and your roommate emerged from the stamp-sized bathroom a few moments later, a towel wrapped around her hair. She was already fully dressed. “Are you finally awake?” she asked, turning to face your bed. Her eyes were eerily focused but opaque – your best friend, Terezi, was blind. 

“Of course,” you answered. “Hand me my arm, it’s on the dresser.” 

Terezi’s face lit up with a shit-eating grin. “Sure, Vriska, I’ll give you a _hand,”_ she said, waggling her eyebrows at you as she stepped forward and groped around on your dresser until she grabbed your arm. She paused, then said, “I don’t have my cane. You’ll have to come get it.” 

You sighed and stood, walking to Terezi. You took the mechanical arm from her and handed her her cane in return, which had been leaning against said dresser. You didn’t say thank-you or anything similar to it; you were Vriska Serket and frankly you thought that the world owed you something, and something big at that. But you weren’t entirely rude: you could start out by taking your payment in small amounts, if that was how the world wanted to play its cards. 

You sat back down on your bed and clamped the arm between your legs to hold it in place, the shoulder joint facing you. Picking at the small, thin wires, you unhooked them from their sleeping positions and began to plug the electrodes attached to their ends into the ports in your shoulder. It didn’t hurt, and it wouldn’t hurt, not until you had to turn the arm on. Glancing up from your work, already knowing how to attach your specially-engineered limb by heart, you watched Terezi tap her way back to her bed and get onto her strange Braille-based computer. You frowned slightly when she smiled as soon as she logged on. “Who are you talking to?” you asked, plugging in the last electrode with a quiet click. 

Still smiling, Terezi answered, “Dave! He’s talking shit about the campus. He’s so funny!” 

You rolled your eyes. “He’s so lame,” you said, dragging out the word. “Why do you even talk to him?” 

“He’s really cool, actually! He has some other friends on campus, too. You should meet them before you judge them,” Terezi reprimanded, her sense of justice clearly activated by your remarks. It was a good thing for her that she was studying law, but you were a business major and as far as you were concerned, there was no such thing as justice in the world. 

You rolled your eyes again and turned your arm on, clenching your robotic hand into a fist as a reaction to the jolt that went up and down your entire right side. “Come on, we’ll be late to class.” 

\- - -

Terezi didn’t share many classes with you, but her buildings were near yours, what with business and the law apparently interacting frequently. 

“This place smells like deceit,” Terezi commented as she followed you into the quad where the buildings were. “And vanilla milkshakes.” You glanced at her, wondering what the hell she was going on about, and noticed that she was sniffing the air in the general direction of a man dressed almost entirely in white. 

It was… kind of cute. 

In a totally pathetic way, of course! 

You weren’t attracted to people with weird coping mechanisms. Like you said, Terezi’s apparent use of her nose as a replacement for her sight was totally pathetic. Not cute. Not at all. Who ever said _that?_

“What do you smell now?” you asked as you walked into the building where Terezi’s classes were held; the main law building. The halls were pristine and white, a real picture of cleanliness. You thought that was strange, but then reconsidered: maybe everything was white because white symbolized goodness and the law was supposed to work for good? 

…Kanaya’s stupid thoughts were rubbing off on you, damn meddling, over-analyzing girl that she was. 

Terezi shrugged. “Like nothing. Why, are we in your building now?” 

“No, of course not. What kind of friend would I be, ditching you all helpless and blind while I went off to my own classes?” you asked, tossing your long, blond hair over your shoulders. God, you loved your hair – it was your pride and joy; you kept it long and silky on purpose because it earned you plenty of attention when you knew how to use it. And right now, it was attracting the attention of some lost-looking guy with a mohawk. Ignoring his slack-jawed gaze, you added, “In fact, I’d say that you owe me, Terezi.” 

“I room with you, that’s punishment enough,” Terezi replied, grinning up at you. “This one’s my room, and don’t tell me that it isn’t like you’re just about to. I felt the numbers while you were preoccupied with someone else. Bye!” And with a wink and a nod in the direction of the mohawk guy, Terezi disappeared into her classroom, leaving behind the faint scent of her favorite cherry blossom perfume. 

“Uh, excuse me, miss?” someone from behind you asked. 

You turned sharply – people didn’t just sneak up on you like that, not anymore – and you had to look up to see the face of the guy who was bothering you. Of course. It was the mohawk kid. On closer inspection, you noted that his hair was orange-tipped. You raised an eyebrow. “Can I _help_ you?” 

There was a nervousness about him, especially as he stammered, “Y-yes, um, I need to get to, uh, the cinematography building?” 

You sighed and glanced down, ruffling your hair as you did so: the classic signs of exasperation and impatience. Of course he needed your help. You attracted the needy and pathetic like honey attracted flies. And you were obviously some damn fine honey. “Fine,” you answered, making sure to portray annoyance even though it wasn’t that big of a deal. “But you seriously owe me one.” 

“Okay,” he agreed, surprisingly, to you. “I’m, um, Tavros, by the way.” 

You really didn’t give a fuck what his name was you knew that what he really wanted was to get in your pants, but hey, you figured, what the hell. “Vriska. Now move your ass, Tavros, I don’t have all day.” You turned away from Tavros and walked back down the hall towards the doors where you’d come in with Terezi and Tavros kept up with your pace. 

Maybe with enough pathetic people like this Tavros guy around, you could have a good year of messing around with them all. 

Now  that would be fun. 


End file.
